Esos ojos
by AyameHitoky
Summary: Ya en la era actual donde los espíritus y demonios solo existen en los cuentos. Rin reencarna para encontrarse con su destino, al cruzarse en su vida con un perro peculiar de ojos dorados que resulta ser nada mas ni menos que el gran Lord Sesshomaru oculto en esa forma ¿Podrá Sesshomaru ganar el corazón de Rin siendo un demonio en el siglo XXI? SesshomaruxRin y KohakuxRin
1. Chapter 1

Rin rin rin sonó mi despertador que simulaba la figura de un tierno sapo verde anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día ¡Clack! Sonó el pequeño aparato al ser apagado por una mano que salía de un bulto de sabanas de colores pastel adornadas con flores blancas.

_Maldición, no otra vez.

Eran las 5 am. Replique contra mí misma por haber vuelto a desvelar me la noche anterior, pero no era una opción para mi rechazar las invitaciones de mi mejor amiga al club Lucero, su temperamento al ser rechazada no era algo que me gustaba ignorar además después de todo es allí donde trabaja el chico que tanto me gusta.

Me levante con pereza de la cama y encendí la luz de la habitación en el interruptor junto a mi cama. Después de adaptarme a la luz abrir mi armario para ver que me ponía el día de hoy, estaba decidida a conseguir el trabajo en la nueva cafetería junto a la escuela. Opte por un pantalón negro semi formal, una blusa blanca en cuello V que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y una chaqueta rosa pálido con unos zapatos de tacón bajo que hacían juego con esta. Peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto y recogí mi fleco con un prendedor dejándolo de medio lado.

Prepare café y unas tostadas para comer en el transmetro. Antes de salir me eche un vistazo en el espejo y salí de mi apartamento.

El café Shikon siempre había sido un lugar donde jóvenes se reunían a pasar la tarde, charlar entre amigos y olvidarse de los problemas de la vida disfrutando de un buen café. Siempre había querido trabajar allí y ahora que había conseguido la entrevista no perdería la oportunidad.

El transmetro me dejo en la parada y camine unas cuantas cuadras al café. Era un lugar agradable, decoración de los años 80 todo estilo retro. Me senté en una de las mesas acolchonadas a esperar con otras colegialas interesadas en el puesto. Algunas se miraban bastantes serias con falda, saco y un maquillaje sobrio. Las demás contrastaban vistiéndose con faltas cortas, blusas demasiado pegadas para mi gusto y un maquillaje exagerado. Sinceramente yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de usar maquillaje, me gusta mi rostro tal y como es.

Fui la última en ser llamada. La entrevista transcurrió de maravilla y el café me había caído de maravilla para aliviar el malestar del desvelo. La dueña quedo en llamarme esa misma tarde. Teniendo el día libre decidí dar una vuelta por el parque.

Apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando caminaba sola por el parque. El viento soplaba suave causando una agradable brisa y se podía emanar el aroma de todos los rosales del parque pero algo no estaba bien. Yo no era la única en el parque a esa hora y me sentía vigilada.

Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad al caminar para poder llegar a un lugar seguro pero la persona salió de entre los árboles y apresuro el paso igual que yo. Llevaba un jeans, playera corinta, una chaqueta de cuero y su rostro estaba cubierto por una gorra negra. Era más veloz que yo por lo que empecé a gritar pero era inútil no había nadie cerca del parque. Corrí por todo el lugar intentando lo perder escondiéndome detrás de unas estatuas enormes e intente bajar mi respiración. Durante unos minutos no vi pistas de esa persona que me vigilaba y me decidí a salir. Unas manos me atraparon por atrás y me llevaron a un rincón entre los matorrales, luche logrando me zafar al meterle una patada en la entrepierna pero rápidamente se recuperó y me volvió a agarrar golpeando me contra la pared hasta que ya no pude más. Se abalanzo encima mio y empezó a retirar mis prendas a la fuerza. Llore en vano, solo me quedo cerrar mis ojos y esperar lo peor.

_¡Déjame maldito!

Abrí los ojos estupefacta al ver un lobo, más bien un perro blanco como la nieve abalanzándose sobre el bastardo que había intentado violarme. Le había mordido la pierna dejándola ensangrentada y el hombre intento huir pero el animal no lo dejo lleno de furia acorralándolo y clavando su mandíbula en su cuello mientras se retorcía del dolor hasta que el cuerpo quedo sin vida.

Yo había cerrado mis ojos y llevado mis piernas al pecho abrazándolas para protegerme. Tenía miedo. Cuando deje de escuchar los gritos y el silencio inundo el lugar abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada fija de ese perro caminando lentamente hacia mí con un porte elegante. Esos ojos dorados ya los había visto antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Me disculpo que me he tardado en actualizar pero he estado bastante ocupada. Ya pronto voy a estar actualizando semanalmente y con capítulos mas largos y pues espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Esos ojos dorados ya los había visto antes.

Levemente se acercó a mí y extendí mi mano lentamente hacia su cabeza, el acerco más su rostro y lo colocó bajo a mi mano. Empecé a acariciarlo, era muy reconfortante, su pelo sedoso y totalmente blanco a excepción de unas áreas. En su frente su pelo tomaba un tono más gris formando la silueta de una luna apenas visible, igual en sus patas traseras y delanteras la coloración de su pelaje simulaban dos franjas en cada una.

Me acerque más sintiéndome protegida y no pude más, llore y llore sacando todo la tensión acumulada aferrándome más a esa creatura que había sido mi salvadora. El solo me observaba con su mirada tan tranquilizadora.

Empecé a escuchar unas voces alrededor. No me había dado cuenta de la hora, eran casi las 8am por lo que saque mi teléfono y marque un número.

_Rin ¿Qué son estas horas para llamar?

_Amiga te necesito.

_ ¿Qué paso amiga, por qué ese tono?

_Solo ven por mí al parque, por favor Aome.

_Ok, no tardo linda.

Me arregle lo que pude el cabello y me coloque mi ropa que había sido arrebatada por ese maldito.

_ ¡El señor!

Recordé el cuerpo que se encontraba tirado sin vida a unos cuantos metros de mí. Lleve mi mano a la boca para ahogar el susto al ver el cuerpo sin vida. El perro solo me observo y lamio mi mano. No me quedaría callada, tome mi celular y llame a la policía para avisar de lo sucedido.

_ ¡Rin! ¿Qué sucedió?

Exclamo una preocupada chica pelinegra de ojos miel que se había abalanzado sobre mí.

_ ¡Aome! Qué bueno que estas aquí.

Ahora era yo la que me abalanzaba sobre mi amiga. Nuevamente me eche a llorar sacando toda la frustración que me quedaba.

Fue una pesada mañana. Le conté a Aome lo sucedido mientras la policía se encargaba del cuerpo y después me realizaron una serie de preguntes ciertamente algo incomodas. Tome mis pertenencias y Aome se ofreció a acompañar me a mi apartamento. Antes de irme pude identificar un tatuaje de araña en el hombro derecho del atacante, quedo bien grabado en mi mente ese bicho de 8 patas negro que seguramente me perseguiría en mis pesadillas.

De camino al auto

_Espera Aome

Ese perro blanco me había seguido en todo momento vigilándome como un guardián, no podía dejarlo solo, después de todo no tenía dueño.

_Tu vendrás conmigo pequeño.

_Espera Rin ¿Estas segura de adoptar a ese perro? Te puede traer problemas.

_¡Claro que sí! No quiero estar sola y además él no es cualquier perro tiene algo especial.

_ ¿De que estas hablando Rin?

_Solo se, es la verdad.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche. Al principio en canino no se miraba muy dispuesto a entrar. Me acerque y le sonreí acariciando su cabeza, "todo estará bien" fueron las palabras suficientes para que se animara a entrar al carro.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y me despedí de Aome quien se retiró más tranquila sabiendo que no estaría sola. Saque las llaves y entré al lugar. El perro que se encontraba a mi lado solo me miro y entro al apartamento como si hubiera vivido allí toda la vida, yéndose directamente al baño.

_ ¿Qué haces travieso?

Me eche a reír cuando lo vi irse al baño y mirarme con una cara suplicante de un baño ¿Un perro que quiere bañarse? Eso sí que era nuevo pero con gusto me entretuve el resto de la mañana aseándolo y pensando en algún nombre apropiado.

Encontrar que le gustaba comer fue un retiro era un perro bastante refinado para ser de la calle. Una carne ahumada que sobro de mi almuerzo era de lo poco que el animal se atrevió a probar.

_ Serás luna

Dije para mí misma, mientras lo miraba dormir en la esquina de mi cama, fijándome en la figura de luna que se formaba en su frente. Ya eran las 7pm y el día había transcurrido casual. Leí unas novelas, ordene comida y vi una serie de películas románticas de los 90 para distraerme. Había sido un día difícil y mi cuerpo me reclamaba que descansara. Apague la luz de la habitación me fui a la cama acompañada de luna.

Eran las 3 de la mañana o eso creo haber visto en el reloj cuando me desperté por un sonido en mi habitación. Luna no estaba por lo que me diriji a la sala de estar de donde venía el sonido.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién eres?


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién eres?

Grite a todo pulmón como si unos cuantos gritos pudieran espantar al hombre alto y fornido que se hallaba semidesnudo en mi sala. Corrí, mejor dicho volé a la cocina en busca de algo para defenderme. El sujeto se acercaba a la cocina y tome lo que me quedaba a la mano. Un cuchillo para cortar carne ya algo gastado pero era mejor a estar con las manos desnudas.

_Rin no tienes porque temerme, soy yo

¿Eres tú? Me quede pensativa con esas palabras en mi mente viendo mientras ese sujeto se acercaba lenta y calmadamente a mí. Yo me encontraba paralizada en una esquina con el cuchillo alzado al frente en posición de defensa. Me distraje fijándome en los detalles.

No solo ere alto y fornido sino que tenía facciones finas en su rostro con unas franjas azules en sus mejías y unos ojos dorados como el sol. Portaba un kimono blanco desgarrado que permitía apreciar varias áreas de su cuerpo dejándolo casi desnudo a la vista. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era su cabellera larga y blanca.

Me distraje y cuando subí la mirada se encontraba enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente. Mi corazón se paralizo y el lentamente se empezó a agachar para quedar a mi altura y empezó a acariciar mi pelo jugando con los mechones que quedaban disparejos.

_¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona pero esa sonrisa se fue por unos ojos tristes y melancólicos cuando noto que seguía callada perdida en mi confusión.

Al principio había considerado una mutación de hombre perro cuando relacione las facciones de ese hombre con las de luna pero era simplemente imposible.

_Ya veo, lo siento Rin

Comento el extraño hombre y se acercó a besar mi frente mientras sentí como el sueño me invadía y cae inconsciente al piso. De repente desperté acostada en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado

_¿Acaso fue un sueño?


	4. Chapter 4

Ring, Ring sono el maldito reloj anunciando un nuevo día. Como las hojas de otoño el recuerdo de la noche anterior se fue desvaneciendo como si tratase de un simple sueño dejando en escaso recuerdo en mi cabeza de aquel hombre de cabellera blanca. Impactada por algunos fragmentos que pasaron en mi mente me dirigi a buscar al perro y un alivio se apodero de mi al encontrarme con la tierna escena de la criatura durmiendo al pie de la puerta de mi habitación.

_Parece que todo fue un sueño

¡Maldición! Exclame. Hoy iniciaba mi capacitación del trabajo en el cafe Shikon. Me encontraba feliz de que me hayan aceptado dar una mala impresión no era un lujo que queria darme. Decidida a llegar corri hacia la ducha para arreglarme, tome tostada con jale me dirigi directo al trabajo olvidandome por completo de todo lo demás.

Ya en el cafe...

_¡Que bella!

_Rin luces perfecta en ese traje

Me sentia algo avergonzada con el uniforme del trabajo ya que era algo que no acostumbro usar pero no podia quejarme. El complemento consistia en un vestido tipo kimono corto de cuadros blancos y negros. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y las mangas estaban recogidas con un lazo, el obi era una gran moña verde y el pelo lo tenia recogido con con un prendedor que consistia en una flor blanca con perlas rosadas que era el símbolo del cafe.

El día consistio básicamente en aprender a preparar los cafes, hubicar donde esta cada cosa, saber usas la caja, atender a los clientes, entre otros. Fue cansado pero realmente la pase bien ya que me gusta atender a las personas, pero lo mas especial de todo es que pude hablarle a Kohaku, el chico lindo del cafe.

_¡Rin espera!_ Llamo Kohaku mientras iba saliendo de la tienda

_¿Todo bien Kohaku?

_Queria saber como estabas con el insidente, me contaron de eso

_Ya mucho mejor gracias

_Me alegro. Escucha no quiero que estes viniendo y saliendo sola de aqui por eso me gustaria pasar por ti en las mañanas y acompañarte de regreso

¿Era enserio? Mi corazon se acelero rápidamente al oir esas palabras, era un sueño el ir todos los días acompañada de Kohaku

_Muchas gracias Kohaku me encantaría_ respondi con mi mejor sonrisa

_Yo te cuidare Rin, descuida

Salimos en dirección a mi apartamento. Al principio ibamos en silencia pero el logro romperlo preguntandome acerca del trabajo y las clases. Sinceramente no podía estar mas feliz hasta llegar a mi recidencia todo cambio. Realmente sigo buscando explicación de como ese perro tan tierno que me ayudo pudo tirarse de esa manera tan salvaje encima de Kohaku.

* * *

Realmente quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar pero con la U y el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo y a veces cuesta que la inspiración llegue. Procurare extenderme mas la próxima y como siempre espero comenten.


End file.
